NationTraits™
NationTraits™, created by EpicToaster1 / Vodkaslavia, is a system to which Nations of the Faster Than Light category can easily and quickly identify each other. A Nation starts with the Pre-Determined Point Value, and then can use Strengths (which remove Points), Weaknesses (which add Points), and Neutrals (which do not change the amount of Points) to describe the Nation. The goal of this is to have either a Positive Balance (+#) at the end, or a Balance of exactly Zero (0). Negative Balances indicate that a Nation has more Strengths than Weaknesses, and is thus overpowered. Nations receive their base value from the Era they chose. Check out the resource documents for in-depth descriptions and what effects each choice has on your nation by clicking the links at the beginning of each section. Traits Era See Resource Article: Eras Nations, should they be a Galaxy-Spanning Nation, should probably want to go for the Lowest Five Eras (on the Table). Anything above that results in you only having one Planet (your Homeworld) and System (your Home System). Scientific Grounds See Resource Article: Scientific Grounds Understand! The Cluster itself operates on the Principle of Real World Physics. These only modify your People / Nation, not the entire Cluster. The list is shows all the polled standpoints for physics on the nations within the cluster. Somehow, through their ecosystems, biology, or technology, some have stuck to hard physics, while others have managed to break them entirely. Real World Physics - Your Nation operates off the Principles that exist in today's day and age. Everything is backed by Math, Science, and Experiments. Your Nation is basically an advanced version of a normal Nation. Fantasy Physics - Your Nation operates off the Realm-of-Fantasy-Style Physics, such as Floating Islands, Fairies, Massive Underground Structures, and the Like. Avatar Physics - As in Avatar: The Last Airbender / Avatar: The Legend of Korra, not Blue-People Avatar. People have the ability of Element Bending. Magic - All the rest. Power See Resource Article: Power This section describes the basis for all your Technology. You only have to take the Point Value from the highest level of your Technology, the rest would be considered "Neutrals". SECTION UNDER WORKS Technology See Resource Article: Technology This section shows all available technology one can choose from, from the simplicity of fire all the way to dark energy reactors. Currently under construction. NEW SECTION UNDER WORKS FTL Drives See Resource Article: FTL Drives For descriptions of what each drive is, refer to the resource article. Nations are recommended to pick only one option, though may pick more than one if they so choose. If picking more than one, you must take points off for both, not just the highest. Population Modifiers See Resource Article: Population Modifiers All Traits are designed to affect the Population of your Nation. They can either affect the Total Population, or a Single Pop (Group and/or Species). SECTION UNDER WORKS *NOTE: All six Diverse and Homogeneous Traits are Mutually Exclusive with each other, meaning you can't have more than one at a time. **NOTE: "Alien Pops" means both Population of a Foreign Country and Populations of a Different Species. Views See Resource Article: Views Views have been made so that if a Nation has strong feelings towards the Viewpoint, they have to commit to it through Strength. Strength Views allow the Population to have Thought Unity, which makes them more likely to get behind the cause. A Nation that conquers and has different Views is more likely to have issues with the Conquered Population. These do not mean everyone in the Nation has that Thought, but just a majority. Unless you go the Moderate Neutrals, then it's a realistic distribution throughout. Education See Resource Article: Education This is your Nation's Literacy and Math Skills. Government Workings See Resource Article: Government Workings This is how your Nation runs. *NOTE: This does not mean that the Crisis is fixed immediately, as all Crises take time. It just means the Government gets around to it as fast as it can. **NOTE: This does not mean the Government is transparent on everything. A Government can still have secret weapons and all that, this is just in terms of who's accepting money for more favorable laws. Government Types See Resource Article: Government Types This is what your Government is. All are Neutrals, except the extremes. All are Mutually Exclusive with one another. Information and Media See Resource Article: Information and Media FREE INFORMATION and REGULATED INFORMATION are mutually exclusive with one another. FREE MEDIA and STATE MEDIA are mutually exclusive. Higher levels for both indicate the Media is stronger. Higher FREE MEDIA indicates a better informed populace. Higher STATE MEDIA indicates a better informed populace while also being able to hide more negative information from the General Population. Laws See Resource Article: Laws These are various Laws / Acts that have been implemented for the betterment of your Nation. Economic Systems See Resource Article: Economic Systems Economic Systems determine what your Nation is. Are you Capitalist, Communist, Socialist, or something else? The Effects of the Weak Economic Systems cannot be changed by outside Modifiers. If Production is capped, it is capped no matter what. Economic Types See Resource Article: Economic Types These are the types of economies a Nation can have. A Nation is only considered to be one, though it can have elements of others. An Economic Type is determined by what is most widely used, like how the United States is considered Post-Industrial as it has advanced to that level, despite still having large amounts of Industry to consider it Industrial. Industry See Resource Article: Industry This is how your Industry (if any) is made up. As many are Mutually Exclusive with one another, the boxes are labeled as MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE A, MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE B, ETC. If the Trait NONE is taken, the rest of the Table excluding the final four (4) cells are to be ignored. The final four (4) Traits do not make it so your Nation is solely that, that's just the focus. An Agrarian Nation can still have Offices, just as a Service Nation can have Industry. It's just what it focuses on more. Infrastructure See Resource Article: Infrastructure Instantaneous Transportation' ''requires a receiving device on the other end after a long distance. For short distances, it's not required to have a receiver. '''Work Collars See Resource Article: Work Collars This is the areas of Collar Work in your Nation. Picking Realistic will allow you to skip by this, whereas you may choose to customize with up to four (4) focuses. Focuses may have multiple effects, so each one will have the same number. So picking "Red" Focus and wanting a high number will result in, let's say, 14% Government Efficiency increase. At the same time, it will have a 14% Production Speed decrease. Let's say you pick "Chrome" Focus, picking 7% Robotic Labor Force increase, you'd have 2% Overall Economy increase (since you have a +2% for both). The two must have the same increase/decrease, so choose wisely. Environment See Resource Article: Environment These are Environmental Factors. Describes most of your Planets. Doesn't need to be valid for all, just a majority. If it's not a majority, don't include it as a NationTrait™. Military See Resource Article: Military A Nation that actively has more then 20% of the Working-Age Population in the Military would crumble, as there would be less people in the workforce, thus less economic movement and eventually economic collapse. More than 20% is typically reserved for emergencies involving an invasion in which you're loosing. Robotics See Resource Article: Robotics Extra Devices See Resource Article: Extra Devices Weather Manipulation Devices are labeled solely for "your Planet" as you need to install a series of Satellites to do this. Most Nations would refrain from allowing you to do that, or shoot down as many as they can, as an incomplete series would fail to change the weather. A Memory Traumatization Device allows the operator to install a temporary memory into one's memory banks, thus allowing for either good or bad memories to be installed. A Memory Altercation Device allows the operator to install a permanent memory into one's memory banks, whether it be real or fake. Miscellaneous See Resource Article: Miscellaneous This Section contains ways to get Free Points, and Stats that don't fit into any of the above Sections. Frequently Asked Questions Q]'' Vodka, why did you remake it?'' A] Too many people were telling me that NationTraits™ V1.0 was too restricting, so I made a brand new NationTraits™ V2.0 with eight times the amount of content! Exciting. And time consuming. Category:Nations Category:Official Category:Steam Islands Document Category:NationTraits Category:WorldBuilding Category:Archived